


To The Max

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feminization, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Name-Calling, and then they do, dun dun dun duuuun, tagged for safety, they're both still actors but they never met, those last two are SO MILD, yeah i literally have no clue how to tag this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Armie's latest brand deal is Pepsi, there's a commercial to shoot, just a regular day in the life of an actor. Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyastoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/gifts), [KendylGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendylGirl/gifts).

> A little birdie told me you guys wanted a pepsi commercial fic
> 
> So here's a pepsi commercial fic :D

When Armie came out, he’d half expected for most of the brands he was partnered with to drop him, mostly because everyone kept saying he was shooting himself in the foot by finally being honest – and by everyone, he mostly means Elizabeth.

She’d been none too happy with him when he told her he wanted a real divorce, that he was tired of playing pretend for Instagram on the weekends when they hadn’t actually lived together for a whole year. She’d kept trying to convince him how being with her was what was best for his image, and that without her, and her tireless promotion of him, he’d be nowhere.

A nobody.

That he’d never get cast in anything interesting if he was out, that nobody would want to take a chance on a gay leading man. Bisexual, maybe, because then they could still sell him as straight with the ladies – and he wouldn’t have to divorce her to be honest about his attraction to men, the world didn’t need to know he didn’t actually like women at all.

But he didn’t want to do this halfway, he didn’t want to come out, but still _lie. _It was all or nothing, and he’d been wanting this divorce for going on two years now, it was time.

For a little while after the news of the divorce was made public, it looked like Elizabeth had been right. It’s not like he got offered less roles, but they were definitely less ‘macho’ than before, but he didn’t really mind that, because playing the same type of macho men over and over wasn’t why he’d gone into acting.

The brand deals though, they did dry up for a bit. None of the ones he was already an ambassador of actually dropped him, and he did front a couple of new campaigns – but no new brands reached out to him for a couple of months.

Until Pepsi.

Now, he didn’t actually _like_ Pepsi – like most people the tone deaf Kendall Jenner commercial still made his blood boil – but he’d also always been more of a Coca Cola guy. He’d fronted quite a few brands he didn’t particularly like over the years though, and personal soda preference was not a good reason to say no to their offer. So he said yes, and signed their contract.

It was a good deal, he’d get paid _a lot_ of money, and all he really had to do was one commercial.

There would also be limited range of bottles with his face on it, where the people who bought them, and sent in the individual numbers printed underneath the bottle cap, would be entered into a competition where the winner would get to go out for a dinner with him.

The only real downside was that he had to agree to be seen drinking only Pepsi in public for the next year, which to be honest, was the _one_ thing that made him consider saying no, because, _gross_.

He has a meeting with the creative head of Pepsi, and the manager for his campaign, a couple of weeks after signing the contract. The creative head is a guy named Darren, and he’s got the most monotone voice Armie thinks he’s ever heard, and he’s got to really focus on paying attention to what he’s saying, because if not, he’d probably fall asleep right in the middle of a sentence.

The manager for his campaign however, seems to be a guy right out of school, and Armie is pretty sure that this is his first actual campaign. He introduced himself as Austin, and Armie finds himself strangely endeared by his enthusiasm – it’s always really nice to see people who are actually excited about doing their job, it’s definitely much preferred to the general jadedness of most people in Hollywood.

He also finds himself pleasantly surprised by their plans for the campaign, but he’s still a little worried about the actual commercial – Kendall Jenner keeps popping up into his brain. Darren leaves after outlining the general campaign for him, and with a pat on Austin’s back, he lets him cover the rest.

Armie listens to the outline of what they want the commercial to achieve, a spike in sales obviously, but when Austin says that they want it to trend on social media, Armie feels ice cold anxiety start to run through his veins.

“As long as you promise me I’m not gonna be, you know, Kendall Jenner’d, there’s not a lot I’m not willing to do.” Armie chuckles, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, oh god no.” Austin huffs out an embarrassed laugh, a light blush dusting his cheeks, before he shakes his head. “No, we definitely do not want another Kendall Jenner situation. We actually have quite high hopes for this one, we think it’s gonna trend for the right reasons.”

Feeling relief start to work through his body, easing out the tension in his shoulders, Armie sends Austin a small smile. “Good, good.” He breathes out. “What is the plan then?”

Austin excitedly opens his planner, flipping through the pages until he finds the right one. “Well, we definitely want it to reference your recent coming out, so we were thinking something along the lines of…” Austin cuts himself off and starts flipping through his planner again, before pulling out a folded piece of paper. After unfolding it, he flattens it against the table, so that Armie can see the very basic storyboard that’s been sketched out.

“Yeah, we were thinking that you’d be, you know, _you, _maybe stepping out of a limousine, walking down a red carpet or something. Then there’d be a few gorgeous ladies, you know, thirsting after you, but you wouldn’t pay them any mind, because there at the end of the red carpet, your guy would be waiting for you.” Austin looks up from the storyboard and smiles widely at Armie, it’s very clear that this is all his idea, and while it’s not the greatest idea Armie has ever heard, it definitely has potential, and better yet, it doesn’t sound like something that would get him Kendall Jenner’d.

Austin points to the next frame on the storyboard, smiling even wider, which Armie honestly hadn’t thought was possible. It was sweet how excited he was about this campaign, and Armie really hoped it would go well, because while he didn’t really know yet if he actually liked Austin, or the plan, he somehow didn’t want to disappoint him – it would be way too sad if he was the reason why Austin started hating his job.

“So, you walk up to him, and he’d hand you a can of Pepsi, you’d take it and pop it open and have a drink – you know, the usual. But then your guy would kiss you, maybe whisper something like ‘refreshing’ and you’d look into the camera, wink, say your campaign slogan and we’d fade to black.”

The only bit he wasn’t too fond of, was the fact that he’d have to say the campaign slogan out loud. It wasn’t that it was necessarily a _bad_ slogan, but it definitely worked better in writing. “You want me to actually say the slogan?” He subtly crosses his fingers under the table, and hopes against hope that Austin is going to change his mind about that.

But Austin immediately nods, his wide smile seeming almost a bit creepy by now. “Yes, that is actually the most important part, after showing your kiss, of course.”

“Of course.” Armie smiles, hoping that it doesn’t look as fake as it feels. He really likes the idea, and he does think they’re gonna be right about it trending, but the slogan… Why couldn’t they have chosen a better slogan?

“One more thing.” Austin adds, looking a little embarrassed, which does nothing for Armie’s nerves, because now what? “To make it look legit, and not like, you know, a parody, we’d like to know what kind of guys you find yourself attracted to.”

“Are you asking me what my type is?” Armie laughs, figuring it’s a joke. But when Austin just shrugs, he sobers up, and looks up at the ceiling, before taking a deep breath. “Uhm. You know, you know like Timothée Chalamet?” He cuts himself off, hoping that saying his name would be enough.

But Austin just nods, scratching his chin, looking deep in thought. “I think so? He’s that peach guy, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s him.” Armie nods, before shrugging. “So, yeah. If you want to know my type, he’s… You know, he’s it.”

“Cool!” Austin claps his hands together, “I’m sure we can find you someone like him.”

Armie wanted to cut in and say that there were nobody else like him, he’d never even met the guy, but he did know that for sure. Timothée truly was one of a kind. But he didn’t want Austin to think he was a total basket case, or let him know just how much his type Timothée actually was, so he kept his mouth shut.

When he got home from the meeting, Armie still hadn’t managed to stop thinking about Timothée. It always went like that, those few moments he allowed himself to actually open that box he’d got locked down in the very back of his brain.

It was filled with a lot of regret, because he’d had the chance to star in Call Me By Your Name with him, but he’d chosen Hotel Mumbai instead – or more accurately, he’d been offered the role of Oliver one week too late, he’d already signed on for Hotel Mumbai, and sadly the filming schedules overlapped, so he couldn’t do both.

He’d gotten the chance to work with Luca later, in Suspiria, but not doing Call Me was still one of his greatest regrets, if he ever got the chance to go back in time and change just one thing, he’d go back and not sign on for Mumbai, but do Call Me instead. Sadly, time travel wasn’t possible, and the regret was just something he’d have to learn to live with.

While he hadn’t gotten to work with Timothée yet, or properly meet him, he had seen him around at award shows, but Armie had never quite worked up the nerve to introduce himself, which wasn’t something he was used to.

He was used to being the loud one, the one that made everyone around him laugh, but with Timothée… He just didn’t know what to say, and he really didn’t want to look like an idiot.

He wanted, _fuck_, he just really wanted Timothée to think he was _cool. _But the guy that blushed just by saying the guy’s name, yeah, he definitely wasn’t fucking cool. So no, he hadn’t worked up the nerve to introduce himself yet.

Maybe next year. Or the year after that.  
Maybe. But probably not.

A couple of days later, his phone rings, and while he didn’t like picking up when unknown numbers called, people in Hollywood were notorious for changing their phone numbers every three months, so he’d quickly learned to adapt.

But it’s safe to say he’s not expecting it when he picks up and it’s Austin on the other end of the call, not because he disliked the guy, but he can’t remember ever giving him his phone number and last he heard, they’d contact his agent with the shooting schedule – to make sure it worked with the rest of his work obligations – and Armie would just show up on the day and do his thing.

“We’ve got good news!” Austin’s excited voice comes through the receiver. “He signed on!”

“What?” Armie asks, tilting his head in confusion, not following at all. “Who signed on? To what?”

“Timothée Chalamet!” Austin happily explains. “He’ll do the commercial with you, he’ll be your guy.”

“What?” Armie deadpans, looking around his apartment to see if he could find any hidden cameras, because this _could not_ be fucking happening. His heart started beating so fast inside his chest that he was almost certain he was going to have a heart attack any second.

“Yeah!” Austin exclaims, clearly completely unaware of Armie’s inner panic. “We contacted his people after you left here the other day, to be honest we thought it was a long shot, but, apparently he heard your name and agreed right away.”

“I…” Armie doesn’t even know what to say to that, and for his own sanity, he chooses to focus on the practical things instead. Because if he lets himself think about the fact that he was going to be kissing Timothée Chalamet, that he’d signed on to _his_ commercial, to kiss _him_, yeah, then he might actually fucking drop dead. “Uhm… Do we have a shooting schedule yet?”

“Not yet!” Austin sounds apologetic, but continues on before Armie has the chance to say that it’s fine. “We’re in the planning stage still, but Timothée is only available for a few days a couple of weeks from now, so we do know it’ll be around then. But we’ll get back to you with a specific time frame soon.”

All Armie really hears, is that he’ll have a couple of weeks to panic about every little thing that could go wrong about this shoot. Like, what if when they finally meet, Timothée actually turns out to be an asshole and ruins Armie’s entire campaign?

What if Timothée is his Kendall Jenner?!

He’s more nervous about kissing him though, because he knows, deep down, that his worry about Timothée being an asshole is completely illogical – everyone who has ever met him keep saying how lovely he is, even the people Armie knows usually hate everyone they meet seem to love him.

But none of them had a crush on him the same way Armie did, and none of them had to kiss him, while crushing on him. Armie was going to die, he knew it. He had two weeks left to live, and then he’d die.

Cause of death: A kiss from Timothée Chalamet. How pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new wip before my others are finished? You know it!
> 
> I promise, I'll update the others very soon, also I don't think this is gonna be that long, but lol I've definitely said that before.
> 
> Hopefully you like this, even though I don't actually like Pepsi :D ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you wanna @anephemeralmind over there too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to cover the entire commercial shoot, but then Armie spent like 1000 words just freaking out, so we got this instead ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Armie had done his very best to not think about the upcoming shoot with Timothée for the past couple of weeks, and for the most part he’d succeeded, thinking about it once or twice a day really isn’t as bad as it could have been.

And if most of the times he _does_ think about him, are when he’s in bed at night? Well, that’s between him, his right hand, and the box of Kleenex on his nightstand.

He wakes up way too early on the first day of the shoot, his alarm won’t go off for another 3 hours, and his Uber won’t arrive for another 4. And no matter how many times he shuffles between lying on his back, his side, his stomach and then his other side, sleep just won’t reclaim him, so in the end he gives up.

It’s not that he’s nervous about the shoot, not really, he’s not even _that_ nervous about meeting Timothée. No, what he’s nervous about is that fucking kiss. Everything else he could probably act his way through no problem, but the kiss? No, he was still gonna fucking die when that happened.

Even though he does absolutely nothing but lie in bed and stare at the ceiling until the alarm goes off, the hours pass by way too quick, and when he steps into the shower to rinse off, his heart starts beating double time.

He still had half a hope that he’d get there and find that the phone call with Austin had just been a figment of his imagination, and there’d be no Timothée, just a regular model looking guy instead. Would he be disappointed now, if that was the case?

Yes, definitely. But it would also ensure that he’d survive the day, so it wouldn’t be that bad.

It would also mean that he could stop practicing how to introduce himself without sounding like a total lunatic. Should he use his full name? “Hello, I’m Armie Hammer.” No, that was, no. “Hi, I’m Armie!” Uhm, no, too cheery. Could he just say hi? Timothée would already know his name, right? Since he’d signed onto _his _commercial, maybe a simple hello really would be enough?

Or would that be rude? He didn’t want to be rude, he wanted Timothée to like him. He wanted… He wanted to introduce himself as a normal human being, and not give away any of what was going on inside his head. He should be fine with a handshake, and he’d just have to follow along with what Timothée did, if he introduced himself with his full name – Armie would do the same.

But… Oh god, what if Timothée was _a hugger_? He definitely wouldn’t survive that. He’d die before they even started shooting then. A hug _and_ a kiss? RIP him.

Timothée hasn’t arrived yet when Armie gets to the set, which is for the best, because this way he’ll have at least a little more time to prepare, and you know, survive.

The models that are only there to quote, unquote thirst after him, arrive just shortly after Armie – but Timothée is still nowhere to be seen. Armie has no idea when they scheduled him in, he’s been too chickenshit to look at the shooting schedule, but he supposes they could do it batches, film the model thing first today, and then do the Timothée bit tomorrow.

He doesn’t know what he’d prefer. On one hand, if Timothée wasn’t gonna be there until tomorrow, he’d have a whole 24 hours more to live, but it would also be 24 hours filled with non stop anxiety.

But then when he heads towards the craft table, subtly not reaching for any of the cans of Pepsi, he hears two of the models start to whisper excitedly, and he picks up on Timothée’s name, so he guesses that means that he just arrived. Either that, or they saw his name on the call sheet for the first time.

He’s not ready to face Timothée yet, if he did actually just arrive, so he tries to sneak off to the toilet for some privacy – the amount of anxiety attacks he’d had in bathroom stalls over the years, it was starting to get a little ridiculous – but unfortunately, he doesn’t make it that far before Austin intercepts him.

“Armie! There you are.” Austin grins widely. “Did you hear Timothée just arrived? He’s asking for you.”

“Oh.” Armie clears his throat, running a hand through his hair. “I, uh, I haven’t seen him yet, no. I was… Bathroom?” He nods towards the bathroom door behind Austin, who thankfully immediately steps out of the way.

“Of course! Sorry, I’ll let you…” Austin awkwardly waves his hand between Armie and the bathroom door. “Uhm, do your thing.”

With a nod, Armie steps into the blessed quiet of the bathroom, and immediately heads for the sink to splash some cold water on his face. Staring at himself in the mirror, he can’t help but let out a humorless chuckle. “Pathetic.” He spits out, grabbing a couple of paper towels to dry himself off with.

With his hand on the doorknob, Armie takes a deep breath and tries to shake off the rest of his nerves before opening the door and stepping outside. He immediately runs into a production assistant who hands him a can of Pepsi with a smile, and he’s too awkward to say no thanks, so he takes it.

As soon as she turns her back, he looks for somewhere to put it down, but doesn’t really find anywhere, and people are constantly walking past him, watching him, and it’s not like he’s gonna _drink it_. So instead, he awkwardly shoves it into the pocket of his sweatpants.

He hasn’t seen what he’s supposed to wear for the shoot yet, but since it’d been confirmed that they were running with the red carpet idea, he guessed it would be some kind of suit. His agent already had all his measurements on file, so if they wanted to tailor something, it wouldn’t be too hard to do, and if not, he’s had stuff fitted on the day for a shoot before, several times in fact.

They hadn’t told him what Timothée would be wearing either, but he hoped they’d let him wear something like he usually did on red carpets – anything but a regular boring suit. He wasn’t sure if they wanted Timothée to appear to be part of the red carpet event, or just a regular guy, but he’d find out soon enough.

When he heads back towards the craft table, he sees everyone – all the models and Austin and some other people he’d been introduced to earlier and already forgotten the name of – standing around a tall curly haired brunette, which could only be…

Timothée.

He sees someone point at him, and he only has about two and a half seconds to control his face, before he finds himself looking directly at Timothée’s smiling face.

“Armie Hammer!” Timothée happily calls out, as he starts walking towards him with his hand out, and Armie breathes out a silent sigh of relief. A handshake, he could handle that. But then when he closes his fist around Timothée’s, he finds himself pulled in for a hug.

“So nice to finally meet you, man.” Timothée pats him on the back three times before letting him go, and Armie doesn’t think he breathes at all for those few seconds Timothée’s got his body pressed against his.

“Uhm.” Armie awkwardly runs his hand through his hair, and tries to put on his best, most friendly, smile. “Nice to meet you too, Timothée.”

“How’d you…” Timothée chuckles, looking up at Armie with a mix of admiration and surprise. Or at least, Armie thought it looked like admiration, he couldn’t really say for sure. “Most people butcher my name the first time they say it.”

“Oh, I – uhm, I took French in high school.” Armie shrugs, and he feels a blush make its way onto his cheeks.

“You can call me Timmy though, if you want, I mean.” Timothée smiles, “even though you pronounce it better than anyone else, Timmy might be easier.”

“If you want me – I could, yeah. I mean, sure.” Armie stutters out, before shaking his head at himself. “Timmy, then.”

“Good.” Timmy smiles, looking down at the floor before looking back up at Armie from under his eyelashes, and frowning a little. “Is that…” He starts, before laughing to himself. “Is that a bottle of Pepsi in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

“What?” Armie tilts his head in confusion, before looking down at his pants and seeing what Timmy was talking about, and feeling his face burn bright red with embarrassment. “Oh! This, it’s…. Uhm.” With a awkward chuckle, he pulls the Pepsi can out of his pocket and hands it over to Timmy.

“Oh my god.” Timmy laughs, looking between Armie and the can as if it’s the most hilarious thing he’s seen all day. “You really had a can of Pepsi in your pocket?”

“Yeaaahh.” Armie rubs the back of his neck, scrunching his face up, looking over at Timmy and waiting for… Actually, he wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. For him to walk away, maybe?

But instead, Timmy just keeps laughing, until he has tears running down his cheeks. “Oh man, why? Out of all the things to keep in your pockets, why a fucking can of Pepsi?”

“Uhm.” Armie starts, not really knowing how to explain it without telling Timmy he didn’t actually like Pepsi, and he didn’t really want to say that too loudly, on the set of a Pepsi commercial.

He takes a quick look around before wrapping his fingers around Timmy’s wrist, and lightly dragging him after him to a more secluded corner. “Uh, yeah, uh, someone gave it to me? And, well, here’s the thing, you can’t tell anyone, but I actually hate the taste of Pepsi?” Armie sends Timmy a sheepish smile before continuing. “But yeah, I was too embarrassed to say no, and I couldn’t just put it down on the floor either. So… I put it in my pocket, and then I just… Forgot.”

“Oh man.” Timmy chuckles, handing the can back to him. “That is one of the fucking best things I’ve heard in a while.”

“Not _the_ best?” Armie teases, now that he knows Timmy isn’t going to tell on him, and doesn’t seem to think he’s a creep, Armie feels much more at ease, and he can’t seem to help himself from being a little flirty.

Anxiety or not, Timmy was just too fucking pretty for him _not_ to flirt.

“Well.” Timmy smirks, raising an eyebrow, and reaching out to trail his finger against the back of Armie’s palm, which was still clutching the can of Pepsi. “It can’t be _the best_ thing. Because the best thing I heard, was when they called me and offered me this role, and they said I’d get to kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe. *coughs*  
But yeah, the commercial starts in the next part, promise!
> 
> Also, just for clarification, the type of can Armie had in his pocket, it was one of [these](https://i.imgur.com/pDHh2hU.jpg), not one of [these](https://i.imgur.com/T5oi0dO.jpg).
> 
> Hopefully, despite nothing really happening, as per my usual, you still enjoyed this little update ❤️❤️
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you wanna @anephemeralmind over there too!


	3. Chapter 3

Before Armie has the chance to say, or do anything, Austin comes up behind Timmy and claps him on the back. “There you are! You’ve already met, that’s good.” He grins, seemingly completely unaware that he’d been interrupting.

What exactly he’d been interrupting though, even Armie wasn’t sure.

He knew Timmy had been flirting, but _was_ that all it was? Some flirty teasing to pass the time? Or was Timmy serious when he said he’d booked this solely because it would allow him to kiss Armie?

Armie knew which one he was hoping for, but it seemed more than a little too good to be true, and everyone knows that when things feel like that, it’s usually because they are. Too good to be true, that is.

“Did you want something?” Timmy turns towards Austin and raises an eyebrow. “Just, we were kinda in the middle of something here.”

“Oh.” Austin breathes out, his eyebrows climbing towards his hairline. “You were – Okay, yeah, no, that’s good. Yeah, you guys keep, uhm, _getting to know each other_.” Austin grins over at Armie, whose face feels like it’s on fucking fire, before he starts slowly backing up. “There’s still some time before we need you in hair and make-up, so I’m gonna, yeah, see you later!”

As Austin turns around and quickly walks away, Armie can’t stop himself from laughing. He doesn’t really know why he’s laughing, because literally nothing about this is funny, but he’s so _uncomfortable_ that he can’t do anything else.

Sucking in a deep breath, Armie looks over at Timmy, who is smiling softly back at him. “God, I’m sorry, I just…” Armie breathes out, nervously licking his lips. “You make me really nervous.”

“Me?” Timmy grins widely, looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes, looking so fucking adorable it makes Armie’s heart skip a beat. “_I_ make _you_ nervous?”

When Armie nods, Timmy lets out a small giggle, and wraps his fingers around Armie’s wrist, slowly bringing his hand up towards his chest. "You make me nervous too." He whispers as he places Armie’s palm right over his heart, using his own hand to hold Armie’s in place.

When Armie feels how quickly Timmy's heart is beating beneath his palm, he swears he feels his own heart start to beat along in tandem. He knows it’s not actually scientifically possible, but fuck it, their hearts are definitely beating at the same pace right now.

“Let’s go somewhere else.” Timmy whispers, giving Armie’s hand on his chest a gentle squeeze. “Somewhere more private.”

With a nod, Armie lets his hand slowly run down Timmy’s chest, before he sucks in a deep breath as he turns his hand around so that they’re palm to palm, and laces their fingers together. He looks over at Timmy out of the side of his eyes, and finds him smiling happily to himself as they start walking towards Armie’s dressing room.

The door to the dressing room doesn’t lock, but Timmy doesn’t seem to give a shit as he pushes Armie against it, and kisses him senseless. Despite everything, it still takes Armie by surprise, and he lets out a small gasp as his back slams against the door, but Timmy just uses that to slip his tongue into Armie’s mouth.

As the taste of Timmy explodes across his taste buds Armie moans into his mouth and lets his hands sink into Timmy’s curls, giving them a light tug, smiling into the kiss as Timmy immediately whines.

“Fuck, you’re so…” Timmy groans against Armie’s lips, before he sinks his teeth into Armie’s bottom lip, and Armie’s knees are in real danger of giving out on him.

How he manages to keep standing he has no idea, because all his blood has flooded down into his dick, he’s so _hard_, and so lightheaded he’s seconds away from forgetting his own name.

“I just wanna – _god._” Timmy whines, grinding down against Armie’s thigh. Armie can’t help himself as he grabs onto Timmy’s ass, and pulls him closer, both of them groaning as they get some much needed friction on their dicks.

“_Fuuuuck_.” Armie moans, feeling Timmy smile into the kiss before he drags his lips down to Armie’s jaw, giving it a gentle bite.

“God, Armie.” Timmy pants as he noses his way down Armie’s neck. “Touch me, _please_.”

With a nod, Armie removes his hand from Timmy’s ass, and starts to fumble with the button on Timmy’s jeans. But just as Armie is about to unzip him, and let his dick out, there’s a knock on the door, which startles Armie so much he nearly faceplants right into Timmy’s chest.

“Uhm, guys? Sorry, to uhm, interrupt? Just… It’s time for hair and make-up now?” Comes the quiet and embarrassed voice of the stylist Armie shook hands with earlier, he can’t for the life of him remember her name, but he remembers her accent – she was the only Brit on set, so it wasn’t really that hard.

“It’s alright, you can come in.” Timmy calls out, desperately running his fingers through his hair as Armie steps away from the door. Armie already knows that there is no hiding his kiss-swollen lips, so he doesn’t even try – it’s obvious everyone already knows what they’ve been up to.

“Are you decent?” The stylist asks, opening the door and popping her head in through the doorway, with her eyes closed. “Please say yes.”

Timmy snorts, and drops down on the makeshift couch that had been set up in the corner. “Yeah, we’re decent. Unfortunately.” He adds the last part quietly, for only Armie to hear, and he feels a blush quickly flash across his face.

“Oh, good! Let’s get started!”

It takes a surprisingly short amount of time to get them both camera ready. Timmy gets a light dusting of mascara on his lashes, as well as some eyeliner lightly drawn onto his lower lashline, making his eyes seem even more, for lack of a better word, eye catching.

And breathtaking. Definitely breathtaking.

“Alright!” Austin claps his hands together as he walks into the room. “Are we ready?” Not even waiting for a reply, he quickly turns around and calls out for everyone to hear. “Places everyone, we’re gonna do a quick run through before we shoot for real.”

Armie frowns to himself, it’s not like he hadn’t done run-throughs before, and he definitely saw their appeal, but, there was no real script here. He had _one line_, the rest was just walking forward in a straight line, ignoring the girls trying to get his attention – which, sue him, but he was a better actor than that, it’s not like any of that was going to be _hard_.

He also had to kiss Timmy, but to be fair, they’d rehearsed quite a bit for that already.

The fact that he was still breathing, Armie saw that as nothing short of a miracle. He’d been so sure, ever since the phone call where Austin told him Timmy had signed on, that he was going to keel over and just die as soon as their lips touched.

But he was still here, still breathing.

For now anyway.

The run-through was fairly ordinary, especially since Austin wanted to save the kiss for the actual shoot, and all Armie and Timmy did in the rehearsal was stand really close – close enough that their noses touched – and breathe into each other’s mouths.

Luckily, Armie didn’t have to drink the Pepsi in the rehearsal either. Now that Timmy knew that he didn’t actually like it, he’d taken to grinning widely every time he handed the can of Pepsi over to him – which Austin also commented on every time, and then promptly made him redo it. “No, you’re not the Joker! Don’t smile that widely!”

Hilariously, the handing over of the can was the thing they had to go over the most during the run-through, and the more frustrated Austin got, the wider Timmy seemed to smile, and in the end, Armie couldn’t stop himself from laughing – which naturally set Timmy off as well.

“Oh, come on!” Austin snapped, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “It’s not that funny?”

“Sorry.” Timmy gasps out, mid laugh. “I’ll do better.”

It was a lot easier said than done though, because they kept bursting out into laughter every time they made eye contact, and in the end, Austin decided that the rehearsal was done, and they got a 10 minute break before the actual filming would begin.

Armie and Timmy retreat back to Armie’s dressing room, where they drop back down on the couch, and Timmy immediately snuggles up to Armie’s side, letting out a pleased hum as Armie’s fingers start running through his hair.

“I feel cheated.” Timmy whispers out of nowhere, startling Armie a little, because he’d been halfway to a little nap.

“Hm?” He mumbles out, turning his head to look down at Timmy – who has his eyes closed, tracing the waistline of Armie’s dress pants with his finger.

“I always did, in a way, ever since Luca told me.” Timmy continues, seemingly not caring that Armie isn’t following his train of thought at all. “But especially now, after this. I only met you today, and we’re already…”

Pushing himself up, Timmy looks over at Armie, smiling softly as he reaches out to lightly stroke his thumb against Armie’s cheek.

“You were gonna be my Oliver.” Timmy whispers, eyes dropping to Armie’s lips. When Armie just nods, Timmy sucks in a deep breath. “I wish it had been you.”

“Me too.” Armie says quietly, feeling his heart burst as Timmy’s eyes fill up with tears.

“Maybe in a parallel world.” Timmy smiles sadly, and Armie gently wipes away a tear as it falls down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol okay, so I've been saying "oh yea, the commercial next!" in like, all the chapters now, but seriously, the commercial next!!! 
> 
> I didn't mean to end it with like, tears, but, alas. 
> 
> COMMERCIAL NEXT THOUGH!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we pretend it's still October 2019, so that the last time I updated this wasn't_ LAST YEAR????_

“Fuck.” Timmy mutters, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Armie’s, and Armie can feel his hot breath on his lips, making his tongue peek out to wet them – he rather stupidly wishes that Timmy’s breath would leave some sort of taste for him to chase, but there’s nothing.

He can smell him though, and hilariously, he smells kinda like peach – either he’s using peach scented shampoo, or he prefers peach flavored vapes. Armie could’ve sworn he saw a Juul on him earlier, so it’s probably the latter. Or hell, could be both.

“I’m sorry.” Timmy whispers, lightly shaking his head despite his forehead still touching Armie’s. “I didn’t mean to get all – you know, emotional on you.” He pulls back from Armie, and rolls his eyes at himself, “I guess I just got, I don’t know, overwhelmed with nostalgia for what could have been? Is that, is that even a thing?”

Armie chuckles, reaching up to hold Timmy’s face between his palms, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears that keep falling down Timmy’s cheeks. “If that’s how you feel, then yeah, it’s a thing.” He leans in and softly kisses Timmy’s lips, “But, I don’t think either one of us could have expected this, so it’s completely normal to be a little overwhelmed.”

At that, Timmy pulls away with a snort, quickly wiping his nose on the wrist of his hoodie before grinning over at Armie. “Speak for yourself, man. I always knew I was gonna end up a crying mess when I met you.”

“What?” Armie knows that Timmy must have been aware of him on some level, since he knew that he was supposed to be in Call Me with him, but he hadn’t really taken the time to consider the fact that maybe, just maybe, Timmy had _been aware _of him the same way he’d been aware of Timmy.

The idea of Timmy crushing on him from afar sounds rather silly, but, weirder things have happened, so, maybe?

“Yeah! I saw you in The Man from U.N.C.L.E, and hoo boy.” Timmy says with a laugh, climbing onto Armie’s lap and straddling him.

He slowly licks his lips, and Armie’s gaze is helpless to not follow the wet trail of his tongue, groaning low in his throat as Timmy grinds down on his dick, whispering huskily into Armie’s ear. “Let’s just say; Illya could like, _get it_.”

It takes Armie’s brain half a second too long to catch up with what Timmy is actually saying, so he’s already got both his hands on his hips guiding his movements as he keeps grinding down on him, when he realizes Timmy is just fucking with him and pushes him away with a halfhearted snort.

“Asshole.” He laughs, shaking his head. Timmy laughs along with him, until he leans in and captures Armie’s lips in a bruising kiss.

“I mean it though.” He murmurs, tracing Armie’s bottom lip with his tongue. “You were hot as fuck in that movie, and the fact that I could have spent that summer rolling around half naked with you instead of Garrett, it kills me a little inside.”

Armie unceremoniously shoves his hands down the back of Timmy’s jeans, and pulls him closer, grinning widely at Timmy’s choked gasp as their dicks rub up against each other again. “You’re here now though,” he whispers, using everything in him to try and keep his voice as unaffected as possible. “If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask.”

He never gets to hear Timmy’s answer, because just as he opens his mouth, Austin knocks on the door to let them know that it’s time to get into costume because shooting is about to start.

Armie had almost forgotten they were here to film a commercial, since the only thing in his brain at the moment was a constant loop of Timmy’s name.

Since they hadn’t gotten fully dressed for the run-through, they were in a bit of a rush to get ready in time. Armie had at least put on the dress pants and the shoes earlier, but he hadn’t bothered putting on the shirt or the jacket, opting to stay in just his t-shirt instead.

Timmy on the other hand, hadn’t bothered getting changed at all, choosing to stay in his oversized hoodie and jeans, so he was in much more of a rush to get ready than Armie was — the stylist cursing him under her breath as she fretted around the room trying to make them both look presentable.

He quite liked his suit, at first glance it was just a simple black on black piece, but when you looked closer, you could see the slight floral detail on the jacket, which was nice. He also strangely enjoyed the bow-tie, he should wear those more often.

Timmy’s outfit was very… Timmy – and yet lowkey at the same time. Perfect really. Armie didn’t even wanna imagine how much that sparkly hoodie cost, since he overheard the stylist saying it was designer and that usually meant that the gems were real, but it did make him wonder just how big of a budget this commercial actually had.

After getting his make up retouched and his hair sprayed with enough hairspray to give him a headache, he was ready to get started.

Walking down the red carpet and ignoring the models was ridiculously easy, he’d had plenty of practice with that in real life after all – though usually he was ignoring reporters, but still, it was similar enough that he didn’t really have to think about what to do, instinct just took over.

Luckily, Timmy handing him the Pepsi can also went much better than in the rehearsal, and they only had to re-do it twice, because Timmy couldn’t stop himself from snorting at the look on Armie’s face – The camera wasn’t on him for that, and he just really couldn’t help himself from screwing his face up in a grimace, grinning widely to himself when it made Timmy fuck up.

He was a professional though, and on the third try, they nailed it. Which, unfortunately for Armie, meant that he now had to open the motherfucking can and drink out of it.

No matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop himself from wrinkling his nose as he swallows it down – it really does taste like carbonated death, and he cannot for the life of him understand why anyone would ever willingly drink it, let alone pay money for it.

Austin calls cut, and walks over to Armie and Timmy with a frown, gesturing up at Armie. “What’s up with your face?”

Timmy immediately starts laughing, and a blush makes its way onto Armie’s cheeks. “I, uhm…” He starts, wincing slightly as he weighs the pros and cons of just flat out telling Austin that Pepsi tastes worse than ass – and he’d know, he’d tasted them both.

“He doesn’t like Pepsi, man.” Timmy chuckles, wrapping an arm around Armie’s waist and pulling him into a side-hug. “He’s just too embarrassed to say.”

“Oh man,” Austin starts laughing, “You should have just said! We can get you a can with water in it instead, no problem.”

“Really? You’re not… I don’t know, offended that I don’t even _like_ the product I’m supposed to be endorsing?”

“Nah, man. People aren’t that naive anymore.” Austin shrugs, picking up his phone and quickly texting someone. “Instagram and the whole Influencer culture has really opened people’s eyes to the whole brand deal thing, and what it means when companies send you things in return for promotion. They’ll know you’re selling a product, but hopefully, they’ll still want to buy it.”

Armie can’t really fault that logic, but he still feels a bit shitty about the whole thing, if only he could magically make himself enjoy the taste of Pepsi, then he wouldn’t have to feel like such a hypocrite. Because really, right now, he’s no better than those ridiculous people with their Facetuned pictures on Instagram posing with the stupid fucking hair vitamins.

A girl wearing headset walks up to Austin with a couple of unopened cans of Pepsi, and he quickly takes them out of her hands and sets them down on the floor next to his feet. “Really, all it’s about these days is publicity, making sure that your campaign is memorable, and that your product is seen by as many people as possible. Which is where you come in.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Armie shrugs, “It still feels kinda wrong though, but, I get it.”

“It’s PR man,” Austin says and pats him on the shoulder, and Armie feels kinda like he’s getting a lecture by a kindergartner. “I’d worry more if it didn’t feel at least a little bit wrong to you, just means you still have a soul.”

Shooting the commercial, once the problem of having to actually drink the Pepsi was taken away, was much easier. Now the biggest issue was the goddamn slogan, Timmy thought it was hilarious, Armie still hated every single word.

It could have been worse though, he’s aware of that, and really grateful that they didn’t go with the first option they’d been considering, because when Austin had told him about that, while he was grumbling about having to say this one, he had very quickly shut his mouth, and started counting his blessings, because _oh my god_.

They decide to film from the start again, bringing back the models and having Armie ignore them all over again as he walks towards Timmy. He pops open the can Timmy gives him, and takes a large sip of sparkling water, smiling as he swallows when he sees Timmy get up on his tip toes to kiss him.

“Mm, refreshing.” Timmy whispers, just loudly enough for the mic to pick it up.

Armie smiles a little wider, as he gently tucks one of Timmy’s curls behind his ear. He presses a quick kiss to the tip of Timmy’s nose, and turns towards the camera with a smile, making sure the can is in frame, and says the damn slogan.

“_I’ve got Pepsi to the max._”

“That’s it!” Austin starts clapping, immediately walking over to the camera to look at the footage to make sure it actually looks good.

Meanwhile, Timmy wraps his arms around Armie’s waist, resting his head against his shoulder, and Armie doesn’t think he’s ever felt more calm at the end of a shoot. Normally, he’d be over there with Austin, fretting, and wanting to make sure everything is perfect.

Now, all he wants, is to keep standing there with Timmy in his arms for as long as he possibly can.

“You fucking nailed that!” Austin exclaims, walking over to them with a wide grin. “We’re gonna have you redo it a couple of more times, just for the sake of editing, but really, it was as close to perfect as you could get.”

When Austin turns and walks back to the camera guy, getting him to prepare for another take, Timmy gets back up on his tip toes for another kiss, and whispers quietly. “For the record, that’s not all I wanna nail. Just saying.”

“Patience, baby.” Armie grins wickedly, gently biting down on Timmy’s bottom lip before whispering. “You can come back to mine once we’re finished here, and I’ll let you nail me as hard as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, I told you commercial next and I delivered. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER RIGHT?!!!! (I've actually had this finished in my files this whole time, but reading through it to edit took... well, you know, let's just say, it's not october 2019 anymore is it)
> 
> Every time I write a fic where Armie is not in CMBYN for whatever reason, I replace him with Garrett Hedlund, because of reasons. 
> 
> Also, for reference, if you were curious at all, the outfits they were wearing for the commercial [Armie](https://i.imgur.com/KOS68jh.jpg) & [Timmy](https://i.imgur.com/uEeqWOn.jpg)
> 
> Aaaaaand before you ask, yes, next chapter, someone be getting nailed 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOKAY! So here's the thing, when I first wrote this, and figured I only needed one final chapter to end it, I was medicated up to my ears, and quite frankly, what I wrote back then - it was fucking terrible, and also just 2k. 
> 
> AS YOU CAN SEE, I have had to perform some minor changes, and it's now fucking nearly 6k, and I could split it up, but I also don't want to. So fuck it. 
> 
> Also would like to apologize in advance for the cringe 😬

They stumble through Armie’s front door, not willing to stop kissing for anything – Armie has never in his life been happier that he invested in those electronic locks, and had already unlocked the door the second he parked in the driveway.

He nearly falls on his ass when he tries to kick his shoes off, arms flailing around until he manages to grab onto the doorway, Timmy laughs into his mouth while he easily toes out of his sneakers as if it’s nothing.

Armie shudders as he feels Timmy’s hands run up his chest, he has absolutely no shame in saying that Timmy’s touch turns him on like nothing else, but he’s going to deny the startled squeak that escapes his mouth when Timmy pushes him up against the wall until the day he dies.

Grown ass men don’t _squeak_.

He might need to revise his opinion though, when with a gently bite to his bottom lip, Timmy shoots him a wicked grin and starts sinking down to his knees.

Watching Timmy’s long, beautiful, fingers start to unbutton and slowly unzip his jeans, Armie finds himself holding his breath. He can’t remember the last time he’d been this affected, this early – for fuckssakes, Timmy hadn’t even touched his dick yet, and Armie was already so hard it was a wonder the zipper even went down.

It’s obvious that Timmy has every intention of being a tease, because once he’s got Armie fully unzipped, he doesn’t immediately reach into his boxers to pull his dick out, instead, he lifts Armie’s sweater and starts to press wet, open mouthed kisses to his stomach.

“_Timmy! _You fucking – _shit_.” He’d just been about to curse him out, when Timmy shoots him a wink as he gently scrapes his teeth down Armie’s happy trail and starts to lightly suck his dick through his boxers.

Armie’s head bangs against the wall as Timmy’s wet tongue soaks his boxers with spit, he’s never had someone suck his dick without taking his underwear off before, and he had no idea it would feel like this. He literally feels like he’s been lit on fire, and he’s loving every second that Timmy’s mouth is on him.

The wetness of Timmy’s saliva makes his boxers cling to his dick, and quite frankly, it looks fucking obscene. Clearly Timmy must think so too, because as he pulls back a little to get some air into his lungs, he lets out a low, throaty groan, and lightly traces the head of Armie’s cock with his fingertips.

“Look at you.” Timmy whispers, “You’re so fucking hard for me, I bet I could make you come just like this.”

Armie would like nothing more than to be able to deny that claim, brag about his stamina and show Timmy just exactly what he was made of, but, as Timmy keeps slowly rubbing his thumb against his dick, Armie knows it would all be a lie. He is very fucking likely to come in his pants, just by Timmy’s fingers on him.

“Please.” He moans, his hands shoot out automatically to try and grab on to Timmy to get him to do what he wants, namely put his mouth back on his dick – preferably without his boxers being in the way – but he quickly manages to stop that reflex and they fall back down to his sides, hanging there, completely useless. “I need…”

“What do you need, baby?” Timmy purrs, fluttering his eyelashes as he looks up at Armie with a smirk, and Armie feels his breath catch in his throat again. Timmy chuckles darkly as Armie pushes his hips forward, practically begging him to _do something_, it had been a long fucking time since anyone had made him feel quite this out of control.

“Hmm? Is this what you need?” Timmy taunts him, as he slowly peels Armie’s soaked boxers off of his dick, and pushes them down to join his jeans around his ankles. Timmy leans in close, and lightly blows on Armie’s dick, grinning widely when it twitches, as Armie sucks in a deep breath.

The hot air hitting his wet, and quite frankly throbbing, dick makes Armie whine low in his throat, and Timmy lets out a breathless laugh before he wraps his hand around Armie’s length, and all the air comes whooshing out of his lungs at once.

“_Fuck!_” Once again his hips shoot forward, but luckily Timmy had been anticipating it, and manages to push him back against the wall no problem. He’s so sensitive now, that just Timmy’s fingers wrapping around his shaft feels like fucking heaven.

When Timmy slowly starts to move his hand, literal tears of pleasure start to form in Armie’s eyes, and he feels weirdly wrung out, despite hardly anything having actually happened. He was gonna come so embarrassingly fast, and he would never be able to look Timmy in the eyes again.

“You’ve got such a pretty dick.” Timmy breathes heavily, scooting closer as Armie spreads his legs. “I bet you taste _delicious_.”

And just like that, Timmy buries his face in Armie’s groin. He’d love to say he reacted in a dignified manner, when Timmy first started nosing his way down towards his balls, breathing in the smell of him, but clearly, dignity flew out the window a good ten minutes ago, and Armie is struggling to do the most basic tasks, such as, you know, breathing.

“Mmm, if you taste even half as good as you smell, this is gonna be even better than I imagined.” Timmy whispers, and Armie shudders as he notes the fact that his voice has dropped several octaves. It wasn’t as though the fact that Timmy was turned on surprised him, but having him react so noticeably, just by_ smelling _him, it got his fucking blood pumping.

At the first direct touch of Timmy’s tongue to his dick, Armie chokes on a groan, and immediately brings a hand up to his mouth, to bite down on the fleshy part of his palm. Which makes Timmy frown against his dick, and lightly pinch his thigh.

“Don’t.” Timmy breathes out, jerking Armie’s dick a few times, looking directly up into Armie’s eyes. “Don’t silence yourself, I want to hear _everything_.”

Armie finds himself nodding, and lets his arm fall back down to his side. But Timmy clearly has other plans, because he grabs Armie by the wrist, and guides his hand towards the back of his head.

When Armie quirks an eyebrow in question, Timmy just grins. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

It’s safe to say, that whatever Armie had been expecting, it was not _that._ Nobody had ever really let him do that before, claiming he was too big, that it would hurt too much – which, he understood that, and it wasn’t really something he really felt like he missed?

He still got his dick sucked, and it still felt fucking amazing, even if his partners always had all the control, he didn’t mind. But now that Timmy was offering, he could already feel his hips twitching with the urge to pump forwards and shove his dick all the way down Timmy’s throat.

But he’s not an animal, no matter how animalistic his urges may be at times, he’s still a fucking courteous human being, and he knows that sometimes, when you’re horny enough, you ask for things you don’t necessarily, actually, want. “Are you sure?”

Timmy just looks up at him as if that was the stupidest thing he’s ever heard, and promptly leans in and swallows Armie’s dick down to the root. Armie is helpless to do much else but bury his fingers in Timmy’s hair, and try his best to keep breathing – which is fucking easier said than done.

He can feel Timmy’s throat working around the head of his cock, and it sends tingling sparks of pleasure all the way down to his freaking _toes. _It doesn’t help that when his fingers involuntarily tighten in Timmy’s hair, pulling on it by accident, it makes Timmy _moan_ around him, and the vibrations alone threaten to send him right over the edge without as much as a hello.

“Fucking – _Tim!_” Armie groans deep in his throat, and slowly pulls Timmy off of his dick when he makes no moves to do it himself. He has no fucking idea how Timmy managed to deep throat him that fast, or for that long, but holy fucking shit, he needs to feel that on his dick again.

Even though he’s still slightly worried about hurting him, the second Timmy has gulped down enough air, and his tongue has come out to cover his bottom lip, Armie shoves his dick right back into his mouth. They both moan at the same time as Armie hits the back of Timmy’s throat, and he realizes two things at once.

One, Timmy has no gag reflex, and two, he’s fucking gonna come. _Right now._

He barely has time to pull Timmy off his dick, let alone warn him, and seconds later, he finds himself cursing loudly as he paints Timmy’s face with his come.

“_Shit._” He groans, looking down at Timmy’s face, which is fucking dripping with traces of him, and he’d like to say he regrets it, but he really doesn’t. He just regrets not getting Timmy’s consent before he came all over him.

But before he has the chance to apologize, Timmy looks up at him from under his eyelashes, and runs a finger through the sticky mess Armie left on his cheek. Watching Timmy’s red, and slightly swollen, lips wrap around his own finger as he tastes Armie’s come, almost has him getting hard again, but just almost, because sadly, he’s not even close to being a teenager anymore, and it’s gonna take him a bit more than just a minute to recover from _that _orgasm.

“I knew it.” Timmy’s voice is shot to all hell, and Armie’s own vocal chords twinge in sympathy. “You’re delicious.”

Armie lets himself fall down onto his knees, grabs Timmy by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss – it’s all tongues, and spit, and, well, Armie’s come – and it might just be the best fucking kiss Armie’s had in a long while.

As he tries to hastily shove his hand into Timmy’s pants to return the favor, he feels Timmy’s hands blocking him, and he pulls back from the kiss with a frown. “What’re… You don’t want to?”

He can’t deny he’s a little worried that maybe he crossed a line after all, and now Timmy doesn’t want to continue this any further, but all those worries immediately fly out the window as soon as Timmy opens his mouth.

Coughing to clear his throat, Timmy licks his lips and grins wickedly over at Armie. “I don’t want you to jerk me off, I want to come buried inside your amazing ass.”

Timmy takes full advantage of when Armie’s mouth falls open in surprise, and seconds later, he has Timmy’s tongue halfway down his throat while his brain is still stuck on the fact that Timmy wants to fuck him.

Technically, it’s not all that surprising, since he did promise Timmy back on set that they’d go back to his place so Timmy could nail him, he just hadn’t figured it would be quite such a literal promise. Not too literal though, cause ouch.

It’s been a long time since Armie bottomed for anyone, with girls there was little choice, but the guys he’d slept with since his divorce, had all taken one look at his dick and practically gotten starry eyed as they begged him to fuck them – no one had really asked for it the other way around.

There had been a couple though, in the early days, while he was figuring himself out and experimenting with everything. It hadn’t been all that great, he’s not gonna lie, but the more guys he fucked, the more he realized it was mainly just because the guys he’d chosen to bottom for were assholes who wouldn’t know foreplay and prep if it bit them in the ass.

He had no doubt that Timmy knew what he was doing, and he was definitely into the idea of being fucked by him.

“Fuck, yeah, okay.” Armie breathes out, and Timmy’s grin widens. They push themselves back up to their feet, and with a quick kiss, Armie laces their fingers together and starts to lead Timmy towards his bedroom.

He’d stepped out of his jeans and underwear back there in the hallway, and he found it more than a little adorable to watch Timmy try and undress himself on the way. Once he’d gotten himself unzipped though, his jeans just fell right off, since they were the baggiest pair Armie had seen on anyone since JNCO jeans were a thing.

Unfortunately, he leaves his underwear on, so all Armie can really see of his dick, is how it tents his boxers – but it definitely seems promising. Might be for the best though, because Armie is already having trouble focusing on where he’s walking, with the way he’s constantly craning his neck to look back at Timmy, if he actually showed him his dick right now, chances are Armie would walk right into a wall.

When Armie opens the door to the bedroom, Timmy takes one look at the bed and his eyebrows practically hit his hairline, “Holy shit, that’s _nice!_” and then he goes running, and jumps face first right onto the mattress, clearly forgetting all about his hard dick and the power of friction, because the second that his hips touches down on it, Armie hears him groan in pleasure.

Timmy rolls over onto his back, and sits up enough to hastily remove his t-shirt, using it to wipe away the last remaining traces of Armie’s come on his skin, before throwing it towards the floor. He misses, because Armie’s bed is so big, his t-shirt just ends up a crumbled pile in the lower left corner.

Armie is perfectly aware that having a bed that’s technically meant for three people is more than a little overkill when it’s just him sleeping in it, but fuck it, he’s always loved to spread out, and it’s not like he’s exactly tiny.

The bed he’d shared during his marriage was far too small for him, width wise, and he often found himself going to sleep in the guestroom just so he could sleep on his back and starfish like he wanted to.

So the first thing he did when he moved out on his own, get the biggest fucking bed he could find. He hadn’t regretted it for even a second.

Quickly pulling his sweater over his head, Armie’s a little more careful than Timmy when it comes to getting onto the bed, but when Timmy lifts his hips and kicks his boxers off, well, needless to say, he’s on the bed and on top of Timmy pretty fucking quickly.

Timmy moans into the kiss, making Armie’s lips tingle, and he’s so focused on making sure their dicks don’t touch – mostly because he’s still far too sensitive for it to be any good, and because he doesn’t want Timmy to get too worked up and come before he can fuck him – that he doesn’t even notice that Timmy starts to roll them over, until Timmy is the one holding himself up on top of him.

“Sneaky bastard.” Armie laughs, and Timmy grins widely, trying to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear despite gravity being a thing.

“You know it, I’m so smooth and suave, you might as well just call me James Bond.” It’s obvious Timmy means it as a joke, but Armie has never been a stranger to a bit of roleplay, and if Timmy wants him to call him Mr. Bond, well, Armie wouldn’t mind that.

Deciding to joke back at first, to test the waters, Armie grins up at him and flutters his eyelashes. “Does that make me your Bond girl?”

“Mhm, if you’d like.” Timmy smirks, licking his lips, reaching down to gently pinch Armie’s nipple, making him gasp. “Do you want to be a good girl for me?”

“Fuck, Timmy, I…” He moans, choking on his breath when Timmy leans down to tease his nipple with his tongue.

“Hmm, that’s not what good girls say.” Timmy chuckles darkly, biting down on Armie’s nipple now, and holding his hips in place with his knee. Armie isn’t even hard again yet, but it still feels like he is, normally when he’s this fucking turned on, his dick is leaking precome all over the place. “Good girls don’t use that kind of language, do they?”

“No.” Armie shakes his head, but Timmy just arches an eyebrow, and he immediately feels as if he’s failed some sort of test. “No, uh, sir?” He adds, hoping he got it right this time. But when Timmy just tilts his head, his eyebrow still arched, Armie knows that’s not what he was looking for either.

“Uhhm, no, Mr. Bond?” He tries again, this time, Timmy snorts out a laugh and shakes his head.

“Oh my god, _no_, I was… I just wanted you to use my_ name._”

“Oh.” Armie breathes out, embarrassment darkening his cheeks, while Timmy looks down at him with the softest smile Armie has ever seen on anyone – it almost reminds him a bit of how he smiles at his kids, which, don’t think about them now, _abort!!_

“You can still be my good girl without calling me anything other than my name.” Timmy leans down to whisper in his ear, and Armie feels a flash of heat shoot through his entire body. Looking down, it appears his dick has started fattening up too, which, the last time he’d had this short of a refractory period, he’d still been in his early 20’s.

“I…” Armie stutters, and Timmy grins wickedly, trailing the tip of his finger down Armie’s abs, all the way down to lightly fondle his balls. He also lightly runs his finger over Armie’s slowly hardening cock, and makes a pleased noise when he notices how hard he’s already managed to get.

“Mmm, you’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you?” He purrs, and Armie would love to say he’s not getting off on this at all, but holy fucking shit would that be a lie. He has no idea why it’s so hot to him to be called a girl, but it just fucking is, so he’s not gonna question it.

“Timmy, _please_.” He begs, spreading his legs as wide as he can, hoping that Timmy will get the hint and start preparing to fuck him, because Armie is gonna fucking die if he doesn’t get Timmy’s dick inside of him soon.

“Maybe you’re not a good girl.” Timmy smirks, lifting his finger up to his mouth and getting it thoroughly wet with spit before bringing it back down, lightly tapping his fingertip against Armie’s opening, making him keen. “No, good girls don’t beg to be fucked like this.”

Any illusion of remaining inhibitions, or dignity, left Armie in a rush of breath, as he whined and tried to push back against Timmy’s finger, to get him _inside_. But Timmy is an evil tease, and immediately pulls his finger away with a dark smile.

“No, you’re definitely not a good girl, more like, a _slut_.”

Armie has always found that word to be particularly disgusting, and has made a point to never use it, but somehow, getting it thrown in his face like this, while he’s dripping with sweat and begging for Timmy’s dick – it makes him feel so fucking horny, he doesn’t even know which way is up anymore.

“Timmy, fuck, _please_, I…” He moans, cutting himself off as Timmy rubs the pad of his finger over his hole.

“Yes? What does my little slut want? Do you want my dick? Is that what you want?” Timmy’s voice is so husky, and so much lower than what Armie has gotten used to, and if he wasn’t already so fucking warm, and sweating like he’d just ran a marathon, he’s sure that just hearing his voice would be enough to light a fire inside him.

“Please, yes, _fuck me_.” Armie begs, uncaring that he sounds desperate, because he fucking is. All his shame has left the building by now, all he gives a fuck about, is getting Timmy’s dick inside him, and getting them both off.

“I will.” Timmy promises, kissing Armie’s hipbone, making him shudder at the tickling sensation of Timmy’s light stubble rubbing against his skin. “But first, baby girl, you need to tell me where you keep your lube.”

“Bedside table. Top drawer.” Armie manages to get out, which is a goddamn miracle in and of itself considering Timmy has started pressing open mouthed kisses along his lower abdomen, and he can feel his chin bumping into his dick every so often.

Which, considering how sensitive the tip of his dick still is from his previous orgasm, doesn’t exactly help in keeping him cool, calm, or collected.

But clearly Timmy wants him to be a sweaty, panting, mess, because he grins widely as he presses one final kiss, to the tip of Armie’s dick, and throws himself across the bed to reach into the drawer and fumbles around in there until he comes back, holding the bottle of lube out in front of him as if it were made of gold or something.

Watching him pour it into his hand, and warm it up between his palms before spreading it out onto his finger, Armie suddenly feels nervous. He’s not nervous about Timmy being the one doing it to him, or it not being _good_. It’s more just, he’s nervous about him not being good enough for Timmy, not the other way around.

“Hey, where’d you go?” Timmy asks softly, stroking Armie’s cheek with the back of his hand, to not get any lube on him. When Armie doesn’t offer up any answers beyond a shrug, Timmy frowns, and wipes his hands on the sheet, so he can lace his fingers with Armie’s, and hold his hand. “What’s going on inside that beautiful head of yours, huh? Was it – was it too much, the name calling? Cause I can stop that, you know.”

Pushing himself into a seated position, Armie clears his throat and looks shyly over at Timmy. “It’s not, I don’t… You don’t have to stop that, I –” He cuts himself off as a blush takes over his face, and Timmy immediately grins, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Yeah? You like knowing you’re my good girl? My little slut?” He gives a little shy nod, and Timmy immediately leans in and kisses him before he has the chance to respond properly.

But when he finds himself moaning into the kiss as Timmy bites down on his bottom lip, he suddenly doesn’t much give a shit about using his words.

At least not until they pull back to breathe, and the reality of what’s about to happen once again hits Armie right in the face, he’d literally rather die than disappoint Timmy now. “What if I’m not?” He whispers, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

“Not what, baby girl?” Timmy cups Armie’s cheek, and lets his thumb lightly trace his cheekbone, making Armie’s eyes flutter shut.

“_Good_.” Armie whispers, and he hears Timmy suck in a shocked breath. He keeps his eyes closed because the last thing he wants, is to see the disappointment on Timmy’s face as he realizes Armie is right, he isn’t good. He’s never been good, and there is no use in pretending he ever could be.

“Armie.” Timmy breathes out his name, as if he’d just been punched in the gut, but Armie still keeps his eyes firmly shut. “No, baby, look at me, please?”

When Armie just shakes his head, he feels Timmy’s hands come up and frame his face, and Timmy’s warm breath hitting his lips. “Baby, open your eyes for me, you’re not in any trouble, I promise.”

Slowly opening his eyes, despite desperately wanting to keep them closed forever, Armie sees the blurry shape of Timmy’s face in front of him, and he thinks he’s smiling, but he can’t really tell for sure. “There you are.” The Timmy shaped blur says softly, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips.

“I don’t…” Armie starts, but Timmy immediately cuts him off by shaking his head and gently shushing him.

“It’s okay, I get it.” He smiles, rubbing his thumbs against the apples of Armie’s cheeks. “But you don’t have to worry, you’re already good.”

“I am?” Armie replies stupidly, and Timmy laughs softly, nodding his head.

“Yes, being here with you, like this, you’re already the best I’ve ever had.”

Armie doesn’t even know what to say to that, so he doesn’t say anything, just kisses Timmy firmly, and hopes it speaks for itself. As Timmy opens his mouth to let Armie’s tongue inside, and they let them tangle against each other, it’s like a shot of electricity runs down Armie’s spine as he’s suddenly reminded of what exactly they were doing before his little breakdown.

“Fuck me, please.” He begs against Timmy’s lips, and he both hears, and feels, the breath that Timmy sucks in as Armie’s words registers in his brain.

This time, there is no teasing, Timmy just quickly lubes up his fingers, and gently pushes one inside. Armie can immediately tell this is not going to be like any of the other times he’s bottomed, because even just the tip of Timmy’s finger, has him feeling more pleasure than some guys whole entire dicks.

“Please.” He begs, and Timmy smiles, lightly shaking his head, leaning down and softly pressing kisses all over Armie’s face.

“I’m not gonna rush this, Armie,” He whispers, letting the rest of his finger sink inside. “I want this to be good for you too.”

Armie doesn’t quite know what exactly it is Timmy is doing with his finger, but it feels amazing, and he can feel himself loosening up in no time, and when Timmy adds a second finger, there’s barely any stretch.

The third finger follows pretty quickly, and Armie finds himself begging for Timmy’s dick with every breath he takes. Timmy just laughs, and tells him to be patient, that he’ll get his dick when Timmy decides it’s time.

“Condoms?” Timmy asks when Armie had almost given up hope on ever getting to take Timmy’s dick, not that his fingers weren’t fucking fantastic, because they were. Just as Armie is about to tell him to just fuck him bare, it’s as if Timmy reads his mind, and he raises an eyebrow, immediately shutting Armie up before he even said anything.

“Same drawer.” Is all he says, and Timmy nods, throwing himself across the bed to fumble through the drawer again.

It’s not that it’s all that big of a drawer, but Armie has a tendency of just shoving all kinds of shit into it, so locating a few choice items, it takes a while.

“There we go!” Timmy holds up the condom wrapper, and laughs. “You need to fucking clean out your drawers, baby girl.”

Armie would like to say he made a snappy comment to that, but, no, there was nothing. He heard Timmy call him baby girl again, and his brain just went _goodbye_ before it shut all the lights off and left no one in charge up there at all.

“I love how much you like me calling you that.” Timmy whispers, crawling closer to Armie and kissing him. “The way your eyes go all glassy, so fucking hot.”

“Please.” Armie begs, for the hundredth time that evening, but thankfully, this time, it seems that the universe was on his side, because Timmy nods, and starts to rip open the condom wrapper.

Watching him roll the condom down onto his dick, Armie feels his throat dry up in anticipation, and he has to desperately swallow a few times to get things back to normal. But fuck, someone putting on a condom shouldn’t be that fucking hot, it never was when he was the one doing it, that’s for sure.

Spreading his legs, Armie sucks in a breath when Timmy’s finger, wet with fresh – and cold – lube touches his hole. “Don’t want to hurt you.” Timmy whispers into his ear, and Armie nods.

He almost wants to say thank you, because it’s the little things like that that prove to him that Timmy is a good, considerate, partner, and he deserves to know that. Hardly any of the other guys he’d fucked had bothered to reapply the lube after fingering him, but then they’d hardly bothered fingering him in the first place, so there’s that.

As Timmy first sinks into him, Armie can’t stop himself from holding his breath. It’s so overwhelming, and it feels so fucking good, he almost can’t believe it’s actually real. Maybe this is all a dream, and he’ll wake up in the morning, to find that he’s shooting the commercial all over again, but with some random model guy who’s a diva asshole instead.

But then Timmy pumps his hips, and Armie feels like he’s being electrocuted, in the best fucking way possible. The pleasure center in his brain lighting up like a christmas tree, and he almost can’t believe he’s about to come for the second time, in less than an hour.

“_Timmy!_” He moans, clenching down on his dick just to feel him stutter against him. “Harder, baby, please.”

He doesn’t need to ask twice, almost the second the words leave his mouth, Timmy lets out a garbled groan, and fucks into him so hard the whole bedframe shakes.

Armie comes three seconds later.

Timmy follows three seconds after that.

Armie can’t remember falling asleep, but he must have, because he wakes up the next morning with Timmy’s head nestled on his chest, and judging by the little pool of drool under his open mouth, he’s been lying like that for a good while.

He’s so busy marveling at the fact that it wasn’t just a dream, that he actually met and slept with Timmy last night, that he completely misses the moment when Timmy wakes up. So when a groggy, and slightly raspy, voice calls out a good morning, he nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Fucking… Don’t _do _that!” Armie breathes out a deep breath, narrowing his eyes over at Timmy who has rolled off of him, and is laughing his fucking ass off.

“What? I can’t even say good morning now? What kind of a fuck are you?” He knows Timmy means it as a joke, and he doesn’t give a shit about the implications of him being rude, but it does breaks his heart a little to hear Timmy refer to him as nothing but a fuck.

He doesn’t really know what he expected, because they never had that talk before they fell into bed together. They probably should have, given everything that went down on set earlier that day, but they were both too horny at that point to really think about much else.

Now though. It was time.

Armie had always hated that conversation, even when it happened before sex. Most of the time it was fine, because everyone involved knew it was just a fuck, but with Timmy… He didn’t want it to be just that.

He can’t say he knows exactly what he wants, but, forever might be a word that’s lurking inside his brain, despite how big and heavy it is after only one day.

“There you go again.” Timmy smiles, reaching out to stroke Armie’s cheek. “Going off into your head somewhere, and leaving me behind.”

“Sorry.” He smiles sheepishly, not used to people being able to tell when he gets lost in his own head like that. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright.” Timmy says quietly, shifting closer to Armie and resting his head back on his chest. Armie can’t help but smile as he starts drawing imaginary symbols on his chest with his finger. “Wanna tell me where you went?”

Armie frowns, but lets out a deep breath and murmurs an affirmative. He knows they need to have this conversation, and sooner rather than later is definitely for the best, but he just doesn’t know how to go about starting it.

“I was just… I was thinking about, uhm – Well, about us, basically. And whether this is just a one time fuck or not.” Armie’s frankly surprised he manged to stutter his way through that without giving up halfway and telling Timmy to drop it, because for every word that left his mouth, that had been all his brain had been yelling at him to do.  
  
_ABORT!!!!!!_

Unfortunately, Timmy doesn’t seem to be in a rush to answer him. He just lets out a hum, which could honestly mean just about fucking anything. Before Armie has the chance to tell him to fucking say something, anything! Timmy lifts his head and looks into his eyes, a small smile playing at his lips.

“Depends on what _you_ want.” Timmy says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Armie narrows his eyes, not liking the sound of that at all. It wasn’t as if this decision was only his to make, Timmy had just as much of a choice in this as Armie did.

Only difference was that for Armie, there was no choice.

“Why would you say that as if what you want doesn’t even matter?” He pushes himself up against the pillows so he can look Timmy more easily in the eyes, and he finds him smiling softly back up at him.

Timmy shrugs, and rolls back onto his back before sitting up fully, looking at Armie as he runs a hand through his curls – if he was hoping to calm them down, he failed miserably, as they sprung right back up the second his hand was gone.

“Because for me, it’s easy.” Timmy shrugs again, a smile playing at his lips that Armie couldn’t fully get a read on, so he wasn’t really sure if he was about to get shot down or not. “I just want you. And I’ll take you in any way shape or form you’ll have me.”

Armie can’t possibly be hearing him right, so instead of saying anything, he just sits there, blinking back at Timmy like a complete and utter moron. But Timmy doesn’t seem to mind, or notice, as he continues to speak. “You wanna just be friends, I’ll be the best friend you’ve ever had. I mean, I might go home and cry a little first, but after that, bff’s forever.” He grins as he pounds his fist against his chest.

“What if I don’t want that?” Armie whispers, so quietly he can barely hear himself, but Timmy seems to be able to hear him just fine, because he smiles so wide Armie swears he can see his back molars.

“If you want more?” The hopefulness in Timmy’s voice almost brings tears to his eyes, and Armie nods. “Then I’ll be the best damn boyfriend you’ve ever had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBVIOUSLY THEY'RE NOW BOYFRIENDS AND LOVE EACH OTHER LONG TIME FOREVER AND EVER. 
> 
> I can’t fucking look at this anymore, so if there are any mistakes, I am sorry but ajfjshfkajf pretend they’re not there pls. 
> 
> Shout out to the lovely person on tumblr who sent me an ask about this, because I had fucking forgotten all about it. My apologies. This seems to be a recurring theme with me. Sorry about that too. 
> 
> Also, kinda sorta back on tumblr now, since tumblr finally bothered to respond to the email I sent back in DECEMBER. Don't know how active I'll be, but then I wasn't very good at that before either, but hey, come talk to me about fics and kinks and things over there anyway! Same url as here, cause I'm imaginative. 
> 
> Also also, hopefully, as the world shuts down around us, and we sit cooped up in our homes - whether it's a self-imposed quarantine to be on the safe side, or a governmental one because things have gotten out of control - I hope you all stay safe, and healthy, mentally as well as physically, and hopefully, HOPEFULLY, this stupid little fic can help bring some much needed light and distraction into your lives. ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
